Fate
by firsanni
Summary: No summary - HUNHAN/ONESHOT


Terkadang... Takdir Tuhan begitu kejam. Takdir senang sekali mempermainkan kehidupan seseorang. Merusak kebahagiaan dengan menghadapkannya pada kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Hingga perasaan tak dapat menanganinya dan... **mati.**

.

.

Proudly Present,

**FATE**

.

**Disclaimer**

Characters belongs to God and their parents. **Stroryline belongs to Sanni**

.

**Cast(s)**

**Main!** Sehun – Luhan

Others

**Genre(s)**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Family, Firendship

**Warning!**

**YAOI** or **BOY X BOY FANFICTION!**

**Summary**

Kisah seorang pemuda yang begitu membenci garis takdir yang ia alami. Menyalahkan kenyataan pahit yang ia hadapi. Namun, segala penolakannya hanya berujung... **kelelahan.**

.

**DLDR!**

G

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat berjalan memasukki sebuah rumah yang megah. Surai coklatnya tak tertata dengan rapi, terkesan acak-acakan. Namun, ia tampak lebih tampan dengan gaya rambut seperti itu.

Sehun.

Sosok pemuda dingin yang membenci takdir. Ia beranggapan bahwa takdir yang membuat hidupnya semakin buruk. Ia benci pada takdir yang selalu mempermainkan perasaanya hingga ia sendiri tak mengenali siapa dirinya.

Cklek!

"Sehun, sudah pulang?"

Sehun menatap sekilas pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Ia tak menjawabnya, malah melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang berwarna putih miliknya.

Matanya menerawang.

Menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Brengsek..."

Ia mengumpat pelan saat ia rasa dadanya kembali menghimpit, membuatnya sesak tak bisa bernafas. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang begitu menggila, rasa sakit yang membuatnya mati rasa.

Tok! Tok!

"Sehun, aku masuk ya?"

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja manis yang kini berjalan kearah Sehun. Namja itu duduk dipinggir ranjang Sehun. Sedikit mengguncang lengan Sehun, berusaha mengalihkan Sehun agar menatapnya.

"Aku dan Eomma memasak makanan banyak. Appa juga sudah menunggumu dibawah, Sehun. Ayo turun." Ujar namja cantik itu lembut.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun benci dengan takdir.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"_Sehun-ah, ada sesuatu yang harus Appa katakan padamu." _

_Mr. Oh menatap Sehun yang masih bergelut dengan laptop-nya di ambang pintu kamar anaknya itu. Sehun hanya bergumam, tanda ia mendengarkan._

"_Sehun-ah..." Sang Ayah mulai berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Sudah 10 tahun Eomma-mu meninggal, jadi Appa ingin mencari Eomma baru untukmu."_

"_..."_

_Sehun terdiam._

_Mr. Oh menepuk pundak anaknya, "Apa kau keberatan?"_

_Sehun mendecih pelan. "Kalaupun aku mengatakan aku keberatan, Appa pasti akan tetap memaksa."_

_Mr. Oh tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, anaknya bukan tipe anak yang penurut. "Sekarang, kita turun sebentar. Appa kenalkan pada calon Eomma-mu."_

"_Malas." Balas Sehun singkat._

_Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju rak buku di pojok kamarnya. Mr. Oh menghela nafas melihat sifat pembangkang Sehun. Namun ia tahu, Sehun hanya terlalu menyayangi Ibu Kandung-nya. Bagaimanapun karena wanita itu Sehun lahir dan tumbuh sampai sebesar ini._

"_Hanya berkenalan, setelah itu kembalilah ke kamarmu."_

_Alis Sehun terangkat, ia menatap Ayahnya meminta kepastian. "Benarkah?"_

_Ayahnya mengangguk._

_Detik kemudian Sehun berjalan di belakang Ayahnya dengan malas. Ayah dan anak itu berjalan menuruni tangga satu persatu, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dimana sudah ada seorang wanita paruh baya beserta seorang namja._

"_Na Young-ah, ini adalah Sehun."_

_Wanita paruh baya dan namja itu menoleh, Sehun sebelumnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak berniat sekalipun melihat wanita itu. Namun, karena senggolan ringan Ayahnya pada lengannya, membuatnya mau tak mau menatap 2 orang di hadapan mereka._

_Sehun membelalak._

"_Ini adalah calon Eomma-mu. Dan namja disebelahnya adalah Luhan, kakak-mu."_

_._

"_Biarkan Luhan satu kamar denganmu, Sehun-ah." Ujar Mr. Oh memohon pada Sehun._

_Sehun menatap tajam pada Ayahnya. "Bila dia tidur disini, maka aku yang keluar dari kamar ini."_

"_Sehun-ah.."_

"_Kenapa?! Appa tidak setuju? Bukankah disebelah kamar ini ada ruang kosong? Suruh dia tidur disana."_

_Plak!_

"_OH SEHUN!"_

_Sehun mendecih, ia menatap Luhan dan Ayahnya bergantian dengan pandangan tak suka. Namja tampan itu memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Ayahnya. "Sebenarnya siapa anak kandung anda, Tuan Oh?"_

"_Jangan membuat Appa semakin marah, Oh Sehun."_

_Luhan yang melihat Ayah dan anak itu sedang bersitegang langsung saja menghampiri mereka berdua. "Sudahlah, Appa... biarkan aku tidur di kamar sebelah."_

"_Tapi, ruangan itu belum dibersihkan. Lagipula, semua maid disini belum ada yang kemari. Ini masih masa libur mereka, Luhan."_

_Luhan tersenyum. "Akan saya bersihkan, Appa."_

"_Baiklah." Mr. Oh akhirnya menyerah, matanya beralih menatap Sehun. "Bantulah Luhan, Sehun-ah. Setidaknya hargai dia sebagai Kakak-mu."_

"_Cihh." Sehun mendecih._

_Mr. Oh keluar dari kamar Sehun. Meninggalkan Luhan bersama Sehun disana. Saat Luhan sudah memastikan Ayah tirinya keluar, ia menatap Sehun. Menghela nafas ketika namja itu tak sekalipun melirik kearahnya._

"_Sehun.."_

_Sehun menatap keluar jendela. "Kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan mereka?"_

_Luhan tersenyum miris. "Kebahagiaan Eomma-ku adalah kebahagiaan tak terhingga untukku, Sehun."_

"_Lalu, bila kau bersamaku... kau tak bahagia?"_

_Luhan merasakan hatinya sesak, ia mendekat kerah Sehun. "Bukan be—"_

"_Jangan mendekat."_

_Luhan berhenti._

_Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. "3 tahun lalu, sebelum kepergiaanmu ke China kau berkata... kau mencintaiku. Dan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. 1 tahun yang lalu, ka datang kembali ke Korea, membuatku kembali bersemangat."_

"_..."_

_Luhan memilih diam. Membiarkan Sehun mencurahkan segala isi hatinya._

"_Dan 2 bulan lalu aku dikejutkan oleh kedatanganmu ke rumahku dan..." Sehun memberi jeda, menghela nafasnya perlahan. "...menjadi kakak tiriku."_

_Luhan merasakan hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan tak berdaya Sehun. Luhan mendekati Sehun, tak perduli Sehun akan membentaknya. Luhan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Sehun, memeluknya dari belakang. "Sehun."_

"_Rasanya sakit, Lu."_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Sehun..."

Sehun membuka matanya, menangkap Luhan ada disampingnya. Sehun jengah, ia menatap Luhan dnegan pandangan tajam. "Keluar dari kamarku."

"Baik. Tapi bila 5 menit kau belum juga turun, aku akan kembali lagi kemari dan menyeretmu keluar, adikku."

Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam. Sehun meremas dadanya kasar. Sesekali menjerit tertahan, mengekspresikan bagaimana sakitnya. Sakit karena takdir benar-benar mempermainkan perasaannya.

**Orang yang dia cintai menjadi... kakak tiri-nya.**

Betapa kejamnya kenyataan yang Sehun hadapi. Satu-satunya permata yang dia milikki, berubah menjadi sebuah tombak yang menusuk jantungnya dalam... begitu dalam. Sampai ia merasakan perasaannya mati.

"Luhan... aku benci dengan takdir yang mengubah status kita."

.

"Lee Ahjumma, bawakan kaos kaki milikku ke kamar." Sehun berteriak dari lantai atas.

"Ye, Tuan Muda."

Lee Ahjumma—salah satu maid di keluarga Oh segera membawa kaos kaki ke kamar Sehun. Namun, tangannya lebih dulu dicekal oleh Mrs. Oh—Eomma baru Sehun.

"Biar saya saja yang memberikan kaos kaki ini pada Sehun." Ujar Mrs. Oh dengan lembut.

"Tapi, Nyonya an—"

"Sehun juga anakku, Ahjumma."

Sang maid tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia memberikan kaos kaki Sehun pada Mrs. Oh. Wanita paruh baya itu segera menuju kamar Sehun yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, ini kaos kaki-mu."

Sehun menoleh. "Eoh? Bukankah aku menyuruh Lee Ahjumma? Kenapa justru kau yang kemari?"

Mrs. Oh menatap anak tirinya dengan senyuman. "Karena aku adalah Eomma-mu, sayang. Ini adalah caraku untuk menunjukkan perhatianku pada Anakku."

Sehun mendecih. Ia menatap tajam pada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. "Kau bukan Eomma-ku dan aku bukan Anak-mu."

Sehun segera menyambar kaos kakinya, memakainya dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Mrs. Oh yang menatap sendu kearah Sehun.

Sehun dengan asal mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju garasi. Saat ia keluar dari rumah, ia melihat Luhan sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Luhan yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka segera menoleh, ia tersenyum mendapati Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari rumah.

"Sehun, kajja kita berangkat bersama."

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Suruhlah Park Ahjussi mengantarkanmu."

Sehun kembali berjalan menuju garasi, diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya. Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang membuka pintu yang bersebrangan dengan Sehun. Sehun mendengus menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" Tanya Sehun sedikit membentak.

Luhan menanggapi Sehun dengan senyumnya. "Sekolah kita sama. Kenapa harus mengeluarkan 2 mobil bersamaan? Ayolah, Sehunna.."

Shit!

Sehun membenci perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana Luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang—dulu— Sehun sukai itu. Sehun membenci dimana Luhan tahu titik lemahnya.

"Aku membencimu, Luhan."

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, adikku."

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang berbincang. Hanya keheningan yang menyergap mereka berdua. Luhan sibuk dengan memandang keluar jendela, sedangkan Sehun fokus pada jalanan. Sesekali Sehun menghela nafas dan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

'Biarkan seperti ini, Tuhan. Dimana keheningan ini menjadi saksi antara perasaan kami berdua.' Luhan bergumam dalam hatinya.

Mata Luhan tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah taman yang tak begitu ramai. Luhan tersenyum. Itu adalah taman yang menjadi saksi dimana Luhan terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sehun sebelum ia ke Beijing.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"_Sehun-ah..."_

"_Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Xiao Lu?"_

_Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sehun menghela nafas melihat Luhan merasa bersalah. Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan, memeluknya. Tak susah memeluk Luhan, walaupun namja cantik itu sudah kelas 3 SMP dan dia bari kelas 1 SMP, tubuh Luhan lebih mungil bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya._

"_Xiao Lu..."_

"_Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menyembunyikan hal ini pada Sehun, tapi... mianhae, Sehunna.." Ujar Luhan dengan suara yang serak._

_Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Jadilah pacar Sehun."_

"_Hun-ah..."_

_Luhan mendongak. Ia melihat senyuman Sehun yang begitu tulus. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bimbang, bukan karena perasaannya... tapi... Oh, Ayolah! Luhan sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Beijing dan entah kapan ia pulang._

"_Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu gelisah, Lu." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "Kita berhubungan jarak jauh, dan aku pasti menunggumu."_

_Luhan terhenyak, Sehun begitu tulus. "Hun-ah..."  
_

_Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Menumpahkan perasaannya pada namja tampan itu. Sehun tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat. Membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan perasaannya pada Sehun._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Hun-ah."_

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun. "Sehun, kau masih ingat dengan taman tadi?"

"Tentu. Aku ingat dengan orang yang membuat janji padaku dan mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Dia kembali—sesuai janjinya. Namun kemudian, dia menghancurkan hatiku dalam 1 detik kedatangannya di rumahku."

Luhan melihat luka dimata Sehun.

Munafik bila Luhan tidak tahu siapa yang Sehun maksud. Munafik bila Luhan tak merasakan luka yang sama seperti Sehun rasakan.

'Sehunna... mianhae...'

.

"Sehun!"

Suara ini lagi. Suara yang dulunya Sehun rindukan, kini menjadi suara yang paling Sehun ingin hindari. Entahlah, itu hanya membuat rasa sakit dihati Sehun semakin parah. Membuat lubang dihati Sehun semakin lebar.

"Mau apa kau?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Kau dingin sekali, adikku."

Ucapan Luhan membuat semua orang menatap mereka. Sehun memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Luhan, namun namja cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sehun menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba meredam desiran amarahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku, tak usah memanggilku. Pulanglah, aku ada acara."

Walaupun Sehun mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada dingin, Luhan tetap menangkap perhatian Sehun disana. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Sehun dari hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku, adikku!"

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Luhan berusaha acuh. Walaupun hatinya begitu benci dengan sebutan Luhan padanya. Ia benci harus menjadi adik tiri Luhan yang notabene adalah orang yang Sehun cintai.

"Hai, Sehun-ah."

Jongin—sahabat baik Sehun—menyapanya saat ia masuk kedalam ruang club dance. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman singkat. Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos agar memudahkannya untuk bergerak saat latihan dance.

Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun. "Kakak tirimu cantik."

Sehun segera mendelik kerah Jongin. Banyak sekali murid-murid yang mengatakan hal serupa pada Sehun, dan Sehun benar-benar ingin memukul wajah mereka. Bagaimanapun Luhan ada miliknya, Luhan adalah orang yang Sehun cintai. Posesif? Itulah sifat Sehun.

"Jangan dekati dia, Kim Jongin."

"_Slow down, dude_. Aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin sambil terkekeh. "Lagipula, dia adalah kakakmu. Jangan terlalu posesif, dia bukan kekasihmu."

_**Jleb!**_

Ucapan Jongin bagaikan sebuah pisau yang melayang dan menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Luhan hanyalah kakaknya, pernyataan itu membuat Sehun kembali merasakan sakit yang tak terhitung rasanya. Dan Sehun membenci keadaannya, dan takdirnya tentu saja.

"Yunho-songsaengnim telah datang."

Perkataan Jongin menyeret Sehun kembali ke alam sadar. Sehun berdiri di pojok ruangan, ditemani Jongin disampingnya. Berada di pojok ruangan merupakan favorit Sehun, entah mengapa ia menyukainya.

"Kita kali ini kedatangan anggota baru." Ujar Yunho selaku pembina club dance.

Yunho mempersilahkan seseorang masuk. Seorang namja cantik dengan mata indah masuk kedalam club dance. Semua mata segera menatap kearah Sehun. Sehun yang tak tahu apa-apa mengalihkan pandangnnya kedepan. Disana—

'Sial.'

—Luhan berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida. Mohon bantuannya. Walaupun saya sudah kelas 3, saya tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti club dance ini karena saya sangat mencintai menari..." Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. "...karena seseorang."

Sehun tahu siapa dimaksud oleh Luhan.

Dirinya.

Yang membuat Luhan menyukai menari sampai sekarang adalah Sehun. 4 tahun yang lalu, Luhan mengatakannya pada Sehun. Alasannya menari adalah Sehun. Luhan ingin menari dipanggung besar bersama Sehun suatu saat nanti, itulah mengapa Luhan menyukai menari.

Munafik bila Sehun mengatakan ia tak senang atas penuturan Luhan.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Sehun akan membuka ruang Club Dance, ia mendengar sebuah lagu menghentak dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Dapat ia lihat seorang namja tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Sehun mengenal namja itu. Namja cantik yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya._

_Luhan._

_Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri Luhan. "Luhan-hyung."_

"_Sehun?!" Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia segera mematikan musik yang menemani tariannya. Menatap namja tampan yang ada dibelakangnya._

"_Tarianmu indah, Hyung. Kenapa tidak ikut club dance?"_

_Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada dinding ruangan gelap itu. "Bukan apa-apa."_

_Sehun tahu, Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang dingin. "Bila Hyung tidak keberatan, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."_

"_Benarkah?"_

_Sehun mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya. "Tentu. Aku laki-laki, maka aku akan memegang janjiku."_

_Luhan ikut tersenyum._

_Hening masih menyelimuti mereka. Hingga Luhan angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya impianku menjadi seorang dancer terkenal. Tapi sesuatu terjadi."_

"_..."_

Sehun diam, membiarkan Luhan meneruskan ceritanya.

"_Eomma melarangku untuk terus menggeluti dunia dance, sedangkan Appa sangat mendukungku. Sekarang, Appa sudah tidak ada disampingku. Lantas... siapa yang bisa kugunakan alasan untuk terus menggeluti dunia ini? Aku kemari hanya untuk menenangkan pikiranku, dan mengingat Appa-ku. Aku tidak ingin Eomma kecewa denganku, maka dari itu aku berusaha menjadi murid yang pintar dan bisa membanggakan Eomma-ku."_

_Sehun menerawang. Pikirannya melayang pada Appa-nya. "Hyung... Sebenarnya, aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah seni. Tapi, Appa melarangku dengan keras. Aku harus meneruskan perusahaannya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjauhi dunia dance ini, tapi... aku tidak bisa. Karena aku dan tarianku dilahirkan bersama, dan kami akan berjuang bersama sampai akhir. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impianku, setidaknya aku masih menari untuk kesenanganku. Eomma-mu tidak akan kecewa bila kau menganggap tarianmu adalah sahabatmu. Orang tua mana yang tega memisahkan anaknya dengan sahabatnya?"_

_Luhan menatap mata Sehun. "Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Kalau begitu..." Luhan tersenyum, menggantungkan perkataannya. "Biarkan Sehun yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku menari lagi. Karena semua ini berkat Sehun."_

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai latihan hari ini. Untuk mengawali latihan hari ini, bagaimana bila Luhan-ssi menunjukkan bakatmu?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Bukan masalah, saem."

Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar. Sehun—tanpa sadar—menatap Luhan dengan intens. Pikirannya kembali berlabuh pada kejadian-kejadian dimana dirinya dan Luhan berlatih menari bersama. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa... ia merindukan saat-saat itu. Dimana Luhan tertawa karena gerakan Sehun yang lucu, ataupun protesan Luhan saat Sehun mengajarinya step yang sulit.

Tak sedikitpun Sehun lupa.

Suara tepukan tangan teman-tema satu klub-nya menyadarkan Sehun. Sehun mengumpat saat tanpa sadar ia memandang Luhan dengan lama. Beruntung semua orang fokus dengan Luhan, jadi tak ada satupun yang menyadari tatapan Sehun pada Luhan.

.

Sehun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Luhan dibelakangnya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sehun. Luhan memakluminya, Sehun belum bisa menerima dirinya sebagai adik tiri Luhan. Sebagaimana Luhan belum bisa menerima posisi barunya sebagai kakak tiri Sehun. Walaupun begitu, takdir sudah menggariskan demikian. Luhan hanya bisa menerimanya dengan iklhas sepenuh hati. Walaupun terkadang ia ingin berdiri disamping Sehun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hahh.." Luhan mengehala nafas pelan.

Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia melihat kedua orang tua-nya tengah bercanda sambil menonton televisi. Luhan tersenyum, dapat ia rasakan Eomma-nya bahagia dengan Mr. Oh—Appa barunya. Luhan menghampiri kedua orang tua-nya.

"Eomma dan Appa bermesraan saja, malam-malam begini." Ujar Luhan menggoda kedua orang tuanya. Mereka terkekeh.

Sang Eomma mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Baru pulang, sayang? Sehun dimana?"

"Dia sudah ke atas duluan, Eomma. Aku keatas dulu, membersihan diri." Ujar Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam. Panggil Sehun juga, Sayang."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, langkah kaki Luhan membawanya ke lantai dua—dimana kamarnya berada. Saat melewati pintu kamar Sehun, Luhan terdiam sebentar. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, sampai ia mendengar balasan dari dalam dan ia membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Bohong bila dia tidak sakit hati dengan sikap Sehun padanya. Bagaimanapun, Sehun tetaplah orang yang Luhan cintai—bahkan sampai sekarang. Walaupun Luhan bersikeras mengatakan bahwa mereka saudara, tak jarang hatinya tersakiti karena perkataannya sendiri.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Kenapa kau dingin pada saudaramu sendiri, adikku?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Geram Sehun.

"Kau memang adikku, Se—"

Greb!

Dengan sigap Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan merebahkan tubuh mungil Luhan diranjang. Sehun menindihnya, menatap tajam mata Luhan. Namun, namja cantik itu tidak takut. Tatapan tajam Sehun hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi luka yang begitu besar. Luhan mengerti akan hal itu.

"Jebal... Di saat kita berdua jangan ingatkan aku tentang status kita, Xiao Lu." Ujar Sehun dengan suara yang lirih. Tatapan tajam itu melemah. "Aku benci dengan hal itu."

"Sehunna..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa kau harus menyetujui pernikahan ini sedangkan aku berusaha menolaknya, Lu?"

"Kita sudah terlanjur menjadi saudara, Hun-ah. Ini juga demi kebahagiaan orang tua kita." Ujar Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Tak bisakah kebahagiaan kita menjadi tombak untuk penolakanmu?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum miris. "Aku juga mencintaimu... namun sekarang...sebagai adikku."

Sehun bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan. Ini sudah puncak, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dang menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu kedinding. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan membelalak seketika.

"Sehunhhh.. leppsshh..asshhh..."

Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga hingga punggung namja tampan itu terbentur rak buku. Benturan itu membuat Sehun sedikit meringis.

"Se-sehunna... gwe-gwenchana?"

Sehun tertawa hambar. "Bahkan sakit punggungku tak bisa menandingi sakit hatiku, Luhan."

Luhan menunduk. "Mi-mianhae..."

"Rasanya hidupku benar-benar kejam. Aku ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kucintai, kemudian dia menolakku. Tak lupa dengan fakta bahwa dia kakak tiriku."

Luhan merasakan airmatanya mengalir. Ia menatap Sehun sendu. Namja tampan itu benar-benar Sehun yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dan Luhan sadar... ialah penyebab semua itu. Luhan terisak pelan, ia menghampiri Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Sehunna... aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Takdir sudah menggariskan sekat diantara kita, kita tidak boleh melewatinya. Jebal, Sehunna... relakan pernikahan Appa dan Eomma."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terluka. "Karena itu aku benci dengan takdir. Dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi ini, kenapa Tuhan harus memilihmu? Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?"

"Itu semua sudah takdir, Hun-ah. Kita bisa apa?"

"_I DON'T CARE WITH THAT BLOODY FATE!_" Sehun membentak Luhan. Namja tampan itu meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. "Aku benci pada semua orang yang memisahkan kita, bahkan orang tua kitapun, aku benci mereka."

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mencengkram bahu Luhan. "Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan berani bersumpah, ia masih mencintai namja itu, tapi Luhan benar-benar harus menguburnya. Karena sampai kapanpun, mereka tetaplah saudara. Tangan Luhan yang gemetar mengarah untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ujar Luhan memberi jeda. Ia menghela nafas. "...tapi sebagai adikku."

.

Luhan meletakkan piring-piring dimeja makan. Walaupun terkadang beberapa maid melarang Luhan, namun namja cantik itu tetap bersikeras. Sang Eomma yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu hanya terkekeh. Ia mendekati Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan anakku ini, eum?" Ujar Sang Ibu.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Eomma. Hanya ingin melakukan hal ini saja."

Bohong.

Luhan hanya ingin menghibur diri. Kejadian semalam bersama Sehun membuat Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Luhan tahu, Sehun benar-benar terluka. Ia memang terluka, tapi ia sudah bisa menempatkan dirinya. Garis takdir ada untuk dipatuhi, Luhan tak ingin melewatinya. Itu batas di antara Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Eomma, panggil Appa dan aku akan memanggil Sehun."

"Baiklah."

Luhan menaikki tangga itu dengan langkah kecilnya. Kakinya membawa sampai kekamar Sehun. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali, namun tak ada sahutan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Dan, bingo! Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Luhan dapat melihat Sehun masih tertidur. Ia mendekat ranjang Sehun. Menatap wajah Sehun sebentar. Dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir... Luhan benar-benar mengaguminya. Bahkan rasa hangat bibir Sehun saat menyentuhnya, masih terasa hingga sekarang. Walaupun Sehun melakukan dengan kasar, Luhan masih bisa merasakan cinta Sehun disana.

Luhan merona.

Luhan segera sadar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ini tidak boleh. Aku dan Sehun adalah saudara sekarang.'

Luhan tersenyum miris, itu ciuman pertamanya. Dan Sehun-lah yang mengambilnya.

"Sehunna... waktunya sarapan, dongsaeng."

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya segera menangkap wajah cantik Luhan. Sehun segera memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menyibak selimut dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi tak menggubris Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum maklum. "Setelah itu, turunlah. Kita sarapan bersama dengan Eomma dan Appa."

.

"Kurasa Luhan sedang kasmaran? Apa Eomma benar, sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum malu. Rona merah jelas tercetak di pipinya yang putih itu, "Kris hanya temanku, Eomma. Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Tak apa, Luhan. Bila namja yang bernama Kris itu baik untukmu, Appa dan Eomma menyetujuinya." Ujar Mr. Oh dengan senyuman yang tercetak di bibirnya.

Sehun—yang sedari tadi terdiam, tangannya mencengkram sendok dan garpu yang tengah ia genggam dengan kuat. Hatinya terasa terbakar mendengar percakapan Luhan dengan dua orang dewasa itu. Sehun mendorong kursinya kebelakang, berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mendnegarkan teriakan Ayahnya.

Brak!—Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju _sidetable_ yang ada disebelah ranjangnya. Membuka sebuah laci, disana ada satu pigura foto dirinya dan Luhan. Sehun menatapnya dengan sendu. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar Sehun kembali terbuka. Tanpa berbalik Sehun tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah Luhan.

"Sehunna.."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Hanya kekasihku bernama Luhan yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu." Desis Sehun.

Luhan mendekat pada Sehun. Punggung namja tampan itu tampak rapuh, "Kita tak boleh selamanya _stuck _pada status kita dimasa lalu, kita harus menerima status kita sekarang."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara dentingan jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan itu. Dikamar Sehun terasa begitu mencekam—menyakitkan.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia mulai angkat bicara, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi adikmu bila kau mau menjawab satu pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku sebagai Oh Sehun—mantan kekasihmu, bukan adikmu?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. "Ya, aku masih mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum—namun senyum itu penuh luka. Airmata Sehun mengalir begitu saja, membuat Luhan terbelalak. Selama ini Luhan tak pernah melihat Sehun menangis. Namun kali ini... Luhan merasa hatinya begitu sakit. Seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, mengoyak hatinya menjadi serpihan debu. Tak terasa, Luhan ikut menangis melihat airmata Sehun. Tangan Luhan terangkat begitu saja untuk mengusap airmata Sehun.

"_Glad to hear that._"

"Sehun.."

"Aku sedang mencoba menjadi seorang adik yang baik untukmu. Itu menyakitkan, dan bila suatu saat nanti aku tak bisa menahan sakit itu lagi..." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, "...izinkan aku mengakhirinya."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Kau hyung-ku, 'kan?"

Luhan masih diam, namun ia mengangguk kecil. Sehun memeluk Luhan, membawa namja cantik itu pada rengkuhannya. Sehun melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan. Luhan dapat merasakan airmata Sehun mengalir.

"Aku baru saja melepaskan kekasihku. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja, tak masalah?"

Luhan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun namja manis itu mengangkat tangannya untuk megusap punggung Sehun. Tak harus ada kata – kata untuk membalas ucapan Sehun. Bahasa non verbal milik Luhan sudah menjawab segalanya. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Sehun yang semula bergetar pelan kini mulai mereda. Airmata Sehun tak lagi sederas tadi.

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya..." Ujar Sehun dengan suara paraunya. "...aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah lahir untuk menjadi sosok indah yang begitu ku puja."

Airmata Luhan kembali mengalir. Perkataan Sehun terasa seperti belati. Menusuk ulu hatinya dengan keras. Luhan dapat merasakan luka Sehun—karena Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Luhan juga mencintai Sehun, dan ia berterima kasih karena Sehun menjadi sosok yang begitu tampan dan juga Luhan puja. Rasanya Luhan ingin menghentikan waktu saat itu juga.

Luhan menangis—ia terisak.

"Jangan menangis. Hapus air matamu itu."

Hening kembali menyerang mereka. Keduanya masih bertahan dengan posisi mereka—berpelukan. Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan hingga namja cantik itu berhenti menangis. Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan, kemudian tersenyum sangat manis. "Hallo, Luhan-hyung! Aku adalah adikmu mulai saat ini, namaku Oh Sehun."

.

.

_Terkadang aku mengutuk takdir yang mempertemukan kita sekaligus bisa memisahkan kita. Takdir yang membuat hidupku menderita, takdir yang membawaku pada dirimu yang begitu indah. Kau... membawa rasa gembira dan sakit bersamaan. Membuatku menderita sakit batin yang begitu akut. Disaat hatiku benar – benar berlayar padamu, kau menenggelamkanku pada lautan harapan palsu milikmu. Kau, menyiksaku tanpa kau sadari._

_Dalam lautan harapanmu, aku berfikir. Sudah saatnya aku menyerah karena aku sudah lelah. Takdir mempermainkan diriku. Kubulatkan tekadku, kini aku sudah..._

_...melepaskanmu._

.

.

**END**

**Sanni's Corner**

Hello, everybody!

Well, kali ini Sanni bawa long-oneshot untuk kalian. Tenang saja, Senior High School masih dalam proses. Sanni harap kalian meninggalkan review bukan hanya jejak favourite atau follow saja. Karena Sanni membutuhkan review kalian.

Thanks!

**REVIEW = SPIRIT**

_**Love, Sanni**_


End file.
